


The Dethroning

by Conductortrain



Category: The Owl House
Genre: Angst, Beta Read, King needs a hug, Other, Out of Character, Sad!King, Unhappy Ending, cross posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conductortrain/pseuds/Conductortrain
Summary: King is sad.No one wrote any King angst so if you want some you’re forced to read this.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who really wanted to read King angst but was too lazy to write it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+really+wanted+to+read+King+angst+but+was+too+lazy+to+write+it).



> Hello I present King angst. You’re welcome. I’m doing something great for the community.
> 
> (Updated every Friday)

King has been down in dumps lately. He knows a king probably shouldn’t feel like this. Kings should be feeling happy and accomplished... so why does he feel like the opposite? 

King wanted to distract himself, so he goes to Luz. Luz was talkative, she’d be able to distract him.

Luz was busy today though. Eda’s sister  _Lilith_ was in The Owl House. King hates Lilith, he’s pretty sure Luz doesn’t like her very much either. 

Luz was busy talking to Lilith, seeing how things were like from her view. King didn’t see why it was necessary. Lilith was dumb and that’s the end of the story. 

King spoke “Luz I-“ “Not now King I’m kinda busy, let’s talk later ok?” Luz cut him off. 

Eda was huddled up in her room for who knows why. King was by himself ‘Great, I feel like poo poo AND I can’t talk to anyone’ King thought. King decided to sleep to stop thinking about whatever he was thinking. 

He had a weird dream.

“King why did you leave us?” A voice said “You were supposed to help us...” Another voice said “You were our king.” Said yet another voice. 

Soon many more voices were chiming in, eventually they all were saying the same thing “You’re a horrible king!” 

King woke up.

‘What time is it?’ King thought to himself. It was 3:00 AM in the morning. Great now he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep.

King went outside. It was dark “HOOTY HOOT HOOT, HI KING!” Hooty said annoyingly “Not so loud Hooty!” King whisper yelled “So what brings you outside so early King? Here to talk to meeeeeeee?”Hooty asked quietly this time. 

King didn’t feel like talking to him so he just left. While he was just walking around he saw Amity heading to library. He followed her. It took her awhile but Amity noticed King. 

“Why are you here?” Amity asked him “I fell asleep and now I can’t go back to sleep” King replied annoyed. 

“Why are you here anyways?” King asked Amity “Well I’m going to the place I usually go when I need to think...” Amity replied. 

“Oh, should I leave or something?” King asked “Heh yeah probably” Amity replied “Ok, bye” King said to Amity. 

King wandered off to who knows where and just sat there on a log ‘I’m a horrible friend and king’ He thought to himself ‘Why am even thinking this do I want pity? From myself? Yeah not happening’. 

King went back home, he checked the time it was 7:00 AM.

Luz was still sleeping she was usually up by now. King waited for Luz. Luz eventually came.

“Good morning King” Luz said “So what’s the plan for today?” King asked “Teaching Eda and Lilith how to live without magic, you know the usual” Luz replied.

“What about school?” King asked “OH GOD I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!! THANKS KING!” Luz runs out the room and quickly changes and then leaves. 

Usually King would follow her, but he felt too lazy to follow her so he just continued to sit down and do nothing. 

Eda eventually got down “King, what time is it?” Eda asked “Time for you to get a watch!” King replied “Ha ha, very funny” Eda said sarcastically. 

It was 8:00 AM 

Lilith came down to get some food and she tripped down the stairs“Gosh life is so hard without magic!” Lilith said 

“Maybe instead of cursing Eda you should’ve fought her fair and square” King mumbled. 

“What was that, King?” Lilith asked “Nothing” King replied

“Anyways I’ve gotta go sell stuff with Lilith” Eda said. Lilith and Eda left.

King was now alone. King hates being alone. 

King found a stuffed toy animal he tried to make it his slave, it didn’t work. The stuffed toy animal couldn’t do anything.

King knew he probably shouldn’t but he went outside on his own. He hates it when people are in the city, they always talk about how cute he is and blah blah blah. 

King decided to check on Luz’s school. He looked through the window, looks like Luz was in abomination class with Amity, they were making an abomination. Luz and Amity both looked happy. 

King was jealous but he brushed it off, he didn’t want to embarrass himself like last time. 

King walked away to somewhere far away. He never really realized how boring his life was. Everyday was practically the same. Everything was starting to become a blur.

King wanted to be happy, he really did, but what even is being happy? Why hasn’t he felt it in so long? 

King walked back to the house before anyone got home and realized he wasn’t there. “HOOTY HOOT HOOT! KING, DO YOU WANNA HEAR ABOUT HOW I-“ Hooty was interrupted because King already went inside The Owl House. 

“Dang it” Hooty said to himself. 

It was 1:00 PM Luz should be coming home in a couple of hours. Not like it mattered anyways, Luz was too busy teaching Eda and Lilith how to live without magic. 

King went to sleep. 

“I’M HOME!!!” Luz yelled waking up King “NO ONE CARES!” Shouted King “I know you missed me little guy!” Luz exclaimed as she began hugging him “Let go of me!” King said while trying to kick her away. 

“Admit you missed me!” Luz told King “FINE! I kind of missed you” King said defeated “HA HA, KNEW IT!” Luz yelled in victory 

Eda and Lilith came back from selling things “We’re back!” Eda announced “Welcome back!” Luz said happily.

Eda went on about how Lilith isn’t used to “the criminal life” eventually King stopped listening. 

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot to I have a test tomorrow!” Luz exclaimed. Luz ran to her room to study. 

“Would you like to help us neaten up the unsold human items, King?” Lilith asked “Nah, you guys do it yourselves” King replied. 

“We could use an extra hand. I mean unless you wanna help pay the ren-” Eda began “FINE I’LL HELP!” King began to scrub a chocolate bar. 

Couple hours later and everything was clean. 

“Alright! Let’s go pack the things for tomorrow!” Eda exclaimed.

30 minutes and everything was in the tiny little bag Eda usually used to fit everything in. 

Someone knocked on the door. King went and opened the door. 

It was Willow. 

“H-hi! It’s me, Willow! I’m here to study with Luz...” Willow said a tad bit nervous. Luz went down the stairs. 

“Willow!” Luz exclaimed. Luz hugged Willow then they both went upstairs. 

“Did you know Willow was going to come over?” King asked Eda “Yup! Luz told me, didn’t she tell you?” Eda said “No she didn’t” King told Eda. 

Kings belly rumbled, he went to the fridge and got a hot beetle (a hotdog but instead of the dog there’s a beetle). He ate the whole thing in one bite. 

“Gross” Lilith commented “Aw come on, you don’t even know what gross is!” Eda told her sister “This is gross!” Eda farted, burped, and sneezed somehow all at the same time. 

“Ew! That’s it I’m leaving” Lilith went to Eda’s room and shut the door. 

“Good one” King told Eda “Thanks” Eda replied. Eda wentto her room and shut the door. 

King considered going back to sleep but he didn’t wanna repeat last night again so he decided to stay up. 

It was 6:00 PM. 

King went outside and headed to the library, it was closed early today so King snuck in. 

He read a book about Dragon people trying to fit in with dinosaurs. It was a really boring book. After he finished he closed the book and went home.

It was 11:00 PM. 

When he went in everyone was asleep. Did anyone even care that he was gone for so long? 

King decided to go to bed. 

3:00 AM. 

King couldn’t fall asleep. He had been tossing and turning for hours. King decided to keep trying. 

6:45 AM. 

King hadn’t slept last night. He tried everything from drinking hot milk to trying to sleep on the couch. Nothing worked. 

Luz was awake and chipper as ever. “Hi King, I’m going to school early!” Luz announced. “By-“ Before King could finish Luz bolted out the door. 

The next couple of days were all a blur. It was the same as all the others. One thing wasn’t normal though. King couldn’t sleep. 

King hadn’t slept in 7 days. Thank god he had that weird skeleton mask head thingy, or people would be able see the bags under his eyes and get worried. 

King was lost in his thoughts at this point, which is why he didn’t notice when Eda began talking to him 

“KING!” Eda yelled loud enough for the entire Boiling Isles to hear “Hm? Yeah?” King said “Were you listening to me?” Eda asked“No.” King replied. 

“Well I was talking about how weird you’ve been acting for the last week” Eda said “I haven’t been acting weird?” King said with the most confidence in his voice he could muster. 

“Well you’ve been acting like a zombie recently” Eda told King “Well jokes on you, I like zombies” King shot back. Eda sighed “Just putting it out there, jeez” Eda said. 

It was 9:00 AM. 

Luz was actually here since it was a Saturday, but she was too teaching Eda and Lilith how to use those paper spell thingy’s and she was also busy studying. 

King didn’t really get why Luz wanted to study EVERYTHING I mean that just gives her MORE work to do. Knowing Luz though, she probably thought it was a challenge she had to beat. 

The day went by pretty slowly, eventually it was finally 8:00 PM. 

King was outside just sitting down and feeling dead, when Luz came out and sat next to him. 

Luz sighed “Hey King you ever feel depressed?” Luz asked “Nope” King replied “Come on EVERYONES been depressed before!” Luz said “Everyone but me!” King blurted out. 

Luz sighed again “Well I’ve feeling like poo for the last couple of days so can Mr. NeverBeenDepressed help me feel better?” 

**Oh boy how was he gonna do this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one write summaries?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is a major detail in this story Huh?

“Who’s Mr. NeverBeenDepressed??” King asked knowing she was talking about him “You” Luz replied. 

“But my name is King” King said (I know his names not actually King and that it’s just a title but I don’t know his real name so that’s his name in this fanfiction) “It’s a metaphor” Luz told King “Oh” King said flatly. 

“Well the first step to being happy is to be happy” King began. 

1 hour later 

King finally ended his speech and Luz looked like she regretted ever talking to him. 

“Thanks King. I’m feeling... better...” Luz lied “You’re welcome. I am pretty great” King said confidently.

“Welp” Luz stood up and yawned “I’m going to bed” Luz announced “Goodnight” King told Luz “Night” Luz replied 

King and Luz went back inside. Luz went upstairs and King got on the couch. 

Just like the past couple of weeks he couldn’t fall asleep. He tried for hours and hours. Nothing worked. 

It was 5:00 AM 

He decided to eat. 

It was now 6:00AM.

The days repeated themselves until King finally managed to sleep for the first time in weeks. 

It was not a good dream. 

Let’s not go into detail. it’s something about everyone dying and King being the last one alive. 

King woke up panicked. King thought the dream he had actually happened, he realized it was just a dream after a minute. He was still worried so he checked on Luz and Eda, they were both sleeping. 

It was 7:00AM. 

King kinda just laid down and waited for Luz and Eda to wake up. 

Eda, Luz, and Lilith all finally came downstairs and King pretended to still be sleeping. 

“Bye everyone!” Luz said before slamming the door and King pretended to wake up. 

“Morning sleepyhead” Eda told King while making herself some coffee. 

“Hey King, wanna walk around, just me and you?” Eda asked “Sure” King replied “Alright Lilith, go sell the human items for me!” Eda told Lilith “Wa-“ Lilith began but at that moment King and Eda were already out the door. 

The second they got out of the house Hooty decided to speak “HOOTY HOOT HOOT! DO YOU GUYS WANT TO TALK TO ME?” “Not really” King said “Yeah” Eda chimed in “OH...” Hooty said disappointed. 

King and Eda went to a park.

Some kid dropped his ice cream on King’s foot. Eda gave him a water bottle. King then proceeded to do the screech of rage while trying to get the ice cream out of his fur with the water bottle that was passed to him. Eda tried not to laugh. 

After that whole debacle, Eda got him ice cream which was a major salt in the wound. 

King decided it would be funny if he dropped the ice cream on her foot. So he did. 

Eda then proceeded to run after him like he just murdered her child. 

...

It was now 5:00 PM.

Eda and King finally were back in The Owl House.

Eda and King sat on the couch.

“Hey Eda?” King said “Hm? Yeah?” Eda responded “How many spells has Luz taught you?” King asked “About everything she knows at this point, which isn’t much...” Eda responded. 

The conversation ended there.

It was 7:00 PM. 

King realized he hadn’t eaten in a while, and it was starting to show. 

King got himself a snack and ate. 

After he ate, he had no idea what to do. Luckily, Luz came into the living room. 

“Hey Eda! So I’ve been thinking...” Luz began “What?” Eda asked “Well I mean don’t you think we’ve been laying low for TOO long? I’ve taught you and Lilith all I know and I miss the thrill of adventures!” Luz said 

Lilith then proceeded to butt in the conversation “I agree with Luz we should begin to plan our next move” Lilith said “Ok, ok let’s begin planning!” Eda announced.

When they were going upstairs. King asked Eda if he could help plan the revenge to which she said yes.

Even though king was allowed to ‘help’ no one was listening to him. He felt annoyed like he was being overshadowed. 

Eventually it got so boring King fell asleep. 

Yet again it was not a good dream. 

Something about a war? King couldn’t remember well. All he could remember was the fact it was terrifying. 

Eda was watching him when he woke up. Which was weird. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Eda asked “No. What makes you think that?” King said with all the confidence he could muster.

“You were kicking around and hugging a pillow” Eda said “You also woke me up” Eda added.

King dropped the pillow. King decided to ignore what Eda said and go make himself some food. 

Just as he was about to make food he thought ‘I’ve been eating a lot’.

He didn’t end up eating.

It was 10:00 AM.

Luz was probably in school so he went outside. While he was just walking he saw Gus. 

“Oh hey, King!” Gus said while waving over to him. King walked up to him “Shouldn’t you be at school or something?” King said.

“Nope! Today’s a holiday!” Gus said “What’s happening today???” King asked “It’s emperor Belos’s birthday” Gus replied.

“Anyways I’m looking for Willow, Amity and Luz. Do you know where they are?” Gus asked King “No clue, kid” King said. 

“Wanna help me look for them?” Gus asked “Sure.” King replied. It’s not like he had anything better to do anyways. 

After who knows how long they found Willow, Amity and Luz.

“Oh! Gus we’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Luz said while waving to Gus. Gus left King and ran to his friends. Just like that King was alone again.

King wandered around. While he was walking he found a suspicious out of place donut. Of course he wasn’t that dumb to eat it, oh never mind he ate the donut.

King passed out. 

When he woke up he was in a battlefield. He was running for his life when someone cut his head open. He woke up and he laying down on the grass. 

He went back home. 

It was 8:00 PM

Luz, was planning on the next move with Eda and Lilith. 

King, had a tiny spark of hope that someone had noticed he was gone and would ask where he had been. But no one did. 

King, was really bored. He walked around for 30 minutes, but that didn’t really help. 

King, went back to the living room. “Eda! I have a great idea!” Luz began “What is i-“ Luz cut her off “Remember that wand Amity, was using in the mountains? We could use that!” Luz said. 

King, was surprised. That was a good idea. 

It was 10:00 PM. 

Luz, went upstairs to go to bed, Eda and Lilith decided to go to bed too. 

Since King, had already slept he had trouble going to sleep. When he finally managed to go to sleep, Luz woke him up. 

“Do you know what day is it?” Luz asked “No” King replied “IT’S A HOLIDAY!” Luz announced. 

Really? She woke him up. **For that.**

King just wanted to sleep.

It was 10:00 AM.

“Anyways, wanna go to the park with me?” Luz asked “Sure” King replied.

They went to the park together.

**It was closed.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later


	3. Someone dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been forever since I've updated but that's because of a number of reasons.
> 
> 1\. I'm too lazy to write.  
> 2\. I have no plan for this fanfiction.   
> 3\. School has hit me like a lorry.
> 
> (Also note that this chapter has been beta-read by the free version of Grammarly so uh might not be good grammar wise ((I guess I have to trust Grammarly though, since English isn't my first language)) )

The park was closed.

Turns out they closed the park because it was a common place for protests. 

“What should we do now?” King asked Luz “I dunno, break in?” Luz replied to King “Great idea.” King said. There was a sign that said ‘NO TRESPASSING’ in bold letters, as if a sign was gonna stop them. 

Luz and King climbed over the fence. 

The park was surprisingly very clean. “So now what?” King asked “I didn’t think this far ahead… How about we just walk around?” Luz replied. 

While Luz and King were walking they found what looks to be a shed. “Let’s go in that very creepy shed!” Luz said excitedly “I don’t think that’s a good idea Luz.” King said “It’s fineeeee, what’s the worst that could happen?” Luz said while entering the shed. King sighed and followed her.

They find what appears to be a gang. Luz and King had no idea what to say or what to do, so they started to exit the shed when, “Oi! Where do you guys think you’re going?!” A gang member said. The gang member walked up to them “Are you guys drug dealers?” The gang members asked. 

Luz and King were in fact not drug dealers. “Y-Yup! We’re here to give you guys drugs!” Luz replied trying her best to sound not nervous. “Great, give us cocaine or some shit!” This was becoming VERY awkward. 

“Ok, I’ll confess. Me and my friend aren’t drug dealers…” Luz said in defeat. “Are you guys guards in disguise?” The gang member asks “No! We just came here because we were bored!” Luz says in defense. “Sounds like something a guard would say…” The gang member says “Get them!” The gang member yells to the other gang members.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

King woke up. Luz seemed to still be knocked out. “HA HA HA. WE HAVE TRAPPED BOTH OF YOU SCUMMY GUARDS!!!” The gang member from earlier shouted. “What should we do with them boss?” Some gang member asked. Turns out that gang member was the leader.

“That a great question! I have no idea.” The gang leader said. “So what are you guys exactly?” King asked “ONLY THE BEST GANG IN TOWN” The gang leader said proudly “No, I mean what’s the gang for?” King said. 

The gang leader went a huge monologue that King wasn’t paying attention to. King grabbed Luz’s paper magic spells from her pockets (somehow no one saw him do that). King just kinda threw all the papers with the spells on the floor and activated them. 

The spells completely wrecked the shed (so sad. Press F to pay respect). King tried his best to get Luz out of the shed in time, but he failed. The shed collapsed. 

The shed was completely destroyed and so was everything in it. 

Luz was still alive, or King hopes she is anyways. She wasn’t blinking so she was alive, right?

King kinda just dragged Luz back home. He opened the door and not surprisingly, Eda and Lilith were not home. King put Luz on the couch and just kinda went upstairs and did his own thing for a while.

When Eda and Lilith came home King told them what happened (or most of it anyways). Lilith examined Luz “Yup, Luz is dead,” Lilith said.

Welp shit. Luz was dead. How would they explain this to her mom? I mean her mom thinks Luz is in summer camp! 

“This makes our plan a little bit harder…” Lilith said “It’s unfortunate she died so young though,” Lilith added. King felt the urge to punch her, maybe because of the way she talked.

King realized Eda has been quiet this entire time. She wasn’t behind him anymore. King looked out the window and saw Eda making a grave thingy. 

It was 7:00PM.

King realized he had to tell all Luz’s friends about Luz’s death. ‘I’ll do it tomorrow’ he thought. King fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up. He went downstairs and made himself from food. He almost had forgotten Luz was dead. ‘Alright I’ll tell Gus about the death first’ King thought. He walked outside.

He had a hard time finding Gus, but in the end he found him. “Hi King!” Gus said while waving over to him. King walked over to Gus.

“What are you doing on this lovely day?” Gus asked. King had no idea how to reply, should he just crack the news? “Just walking around,” King replied. He didn’t have the heart to break the news.

“Oh, ok, that’s nice! See you later!” Gus said while running away. King decided to just go home.

It was 9:00 AM.

King was thinking of ways to break the news to all of Luz’s friend’s. He decided to write them letters. One letter for each person. Writing letters was the best choice.

So he picked up a pencil and began writing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one ever reads the end notes so if you do for whatever reason here's just a random thingy.
> 
> I was looking at the tags and realized I put Hoot instead of Hooty so I changed that. If that was annoying you, you're welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> See you later


End file.
